


Kiss It Better

by waveybabey



Series: What the Water Gave Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Desperation, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, POV Steve Rogers, POV Third Person, Paruresis, Pee, Pee shy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but plot too, full bladder, more porn this time, pee desperation, pissing, seriously, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveybabey/pseuds/waveybabey
Summary: He tilts his head back, inviting Tony to lean forward and suck onto his collarbone. Steve whimpers a little at the sting of pain-pleasure that lights up his nerves.But the new position has Tony leaning a little more forward than before, and when he continues rocking his hips against Steve, this time it’s into his bladder. Steve gasps, freezing under Tony as a wave of desperation hits him. It’s not as bad as last night; he doesn’t have to go nearly as bad. But he does need to go, because he hasn’t been to the toilet since that morning. He’s still full, and of course he didn’t forget about it, but Tony can be pretty distracting when he wants to be.Tony catches on pretty quick, as soon as he pulls back to look at Steve. It might be because Steve can feel his face turning red with a flush that has nothing to do with arousal and everything to do with embarrassment. Or the way Steve had to squirm a little under Tony in order to fend off the wave of desperation.“Do we need to stop?” Tony asks.There’s no annoyance or unhappiness in his tone, but Steve wilts a little at the words, and he vehemently shakes his head no. He’s still painfully aroused, he still wants this. He can hold it, it’s fine.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS. This is part two/chapter two. It picks up right where the first part left off. Literally. This is the next day. This part develops Bucky and Steve's friendship a little, and Steve's issue a teeny tiny bit more. Steve and Tony also get to have some ~sexy times~ in this part, so that's fun. And, of course, it contains pee. Because duh. 
> 
> WARNING: in case you didn't notice, this is about piss. If you don't like reading about piss, do not read this. If you do like reading about piss, or you don't mind it, feel free to enjoy!

Steve wakes up warm and happy, with Tony snoring away on his chest. He smiles at the sight of his boyfriend, content to just lay there all morning with him.

If only his bladder would let him.

Of course he wakes up full. He usually wakes up pretty desperate to go, but yesterday he’d probably done some amount of damage after holding it for so long. So, this morning he wakes and he immediately wants to run for the toilet, but he knows he won’t be able to go with Tony in the next room. Even if he somehow got up without waking his boyfriend, he’d still be nervous about Tony hearing.

Tony shifts in his sleep, soft snores ending, and Steve knows he’s about to wake up. Soon enough, Tony wakes with a cute scrunch of his nose, and blinks sleepily at Steve before his face lights up with a smile.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Tony greets, and Steve feels his face heat a little as Tony stares.

“Good morning,” Steve responds, and leans in to kiss him, morning breath and all. His bladder is still protesting, but he thinks he can wait until Tony leaves.

“Mmm, it _is _a good morning,” Tony hums when Steve pulls away. “I could get used to this, you know. I wish we didn’t have to get out of bed.”

Steve smiles at him. “Me too.”

“But, alas, nature calls,” Tony says dramatically, climbing over Steve to get to the bathroom.

Once the door closes behind him, Steve lets out a desperate hiss between his teeth, wiggling in place for a few seconds. Whenever he’s alone, the desperation is always worse, because he doesn’t have to pretend for anyone else. He reaches down to grip himself until the wave passes, but ends up ripping his hand away too soon when Tony comes back out earlier than expected.

Tony watches him carefully for a moment, looking hesitant, before he says, “Do you want me to go get breakfast?”

Steve knows that Tony’s offering to vacate his room for a little while so that he can pee. And he flushes at the thought of Tony knowing he has to go, but at least he doesn’t have to say it out loud or anything.

“Yes, please, that would be great,” Steve says, after only a moment of considering denying his need. He has to go to badly to do that, though.

Tony beams, and bounds over to smack a kiss on Steve. “Good! I want to spend all weekend with you, handsome.”

Steve grins as Tony starts taking off his pajamas and changing into real clothes. He puts on his own pants from yesterday, but he pulls on one of Steve’s t-shirts. “Me too. I love you, Tony.”

Tony’s eyes go soft. “Love you too, honey.”

One more quick kiss and Tony is out the door. Steve doesn’t waste any time rushing into the bathroom, but once he’s in front of the toilet, he struggles to go. He can hear some people moving and talking outside, which always makes him nervous. He has to remind himself over and over again that no one can see him, no one knows he’s desperate, no one knows he’s -

And he’s peeing, _finally. _Not being able to go right away in the morning is a little annoying, but it’s worth it if he gets to wake up with Tony in his arms, he decides. And besides, it didn't take _too_ long to get going. He brushes his teeth and leaves the bathroom, then he gets dressed and waits for Tony to return.

-

“I told him,” Steve whispers to Bucky later that afternoon. They’re in the common room at a table, watching Tony, Clint, Sam and Natasha play MarioKart and argue.

“Told who, what?” Bucky grumbles, busy looking in his bag for something. He’s working on an assignment that was due a week ago.

“I told Tony,” Steve says, nudging Bucky lightly. “I told him... _y’know_.”

“Aha!” Bucky holds up a random blue pen. “Told Tony what? That you’re madly and completely in love with him? That you’re a total dork?”

“Uh, everyone already knows both those things,” Steve rolled his eyes. “No, I told him about my... issue.”

Bucky furrows his brow for a moment, before it hits him. “Oh! Steve, that’s - that’s great, really. How’d that happen?”

Steve flushes a little as Bucky grins in congratulations at him. “I, uh... well, it sort of happened accidentally. Literally. As in...”

“Yeah, I get there picture,” Bucky cuts him off before he has to say the words, for which Steve is grateful. “So, he knows, huh? And he’s okay? He didn’t run screaming?”

“No,” Steve smiles a little dopily. “And we worked out plans, so he can sleep over and stuff.”

“Steve, I’m so proud of you!” Bucky tackles him in a bear hug, and Tony glances back at the noise and catches Steve’s eye. He winks, and Steve blushes. “Did you tell your therapist?”

“Not yet,” Steve admits. “I don’t see her until Tuesday, so I’ll tell her then. She’s been telling me to open up about it to Tony, though.”

“Yeah, so’ve I, pal!” Bucky rolls his eyes. “But I’m happy for you, Stevie. Really.”

“Thanks.” Steve sighs a little dreamily, staring at the back of Tony’s head.

“Hey!” Bucky hits him lightly with his pen. “Focus! You’ve gotta help me with this assignment!”

-

They get back to Steve’s dorm and they’re already making out before the door closes behind them. They’re a little tipsy from the few beers they’d had at Tony’s friend’s party. Steve backs them up until he feels the bed behind his legs, sitting back onto it and dragging Tony with him. Tony hops right on his lap without hesitation, pushing Steve back until Steve’s laying down with his legs still dangling off the edge of the bed and Tony’s straddling his waist. From there, the make out gets even more heated. Steve breaks away from Tony to latch his mouth on his boyfriend’s neck instead, and Tony lets out a low moan and rocks his hips in response. His ass is positioned deliciously on top of Steve’s crotch, and Steve is straining in his jeans already, desperate for more touch. His hands skitter off of Tony’s shoulders and down towards his hips and finally to his ass, squeezing and delighting in the gasp Tony makes.

“Oh, god, Steve, I’ve been waiting for this,” Tony says in a harsh whisper, sounding wrecked already. “Been wanting to do this with you for so long, baby.”

“Me too,” Steve whispers after he finally pulls away from the hickey he’d been sucking onto Tony’s neck. Even in the dark he can see where it’s beginning to purple and it sends a jolt of arousal through him.

“Let me mark you back,” Tony suggests, voice rough with want, and Steve can do nothing but nod. He tilts his head back, inviting Tony to lean forward and suck onto his collarbone. Steve whimpers a little at the sting of pain-pleasure that lights up his nerves.

But the new position has Tony leaning a little more forward than before, and when he continues rocking his hips against Steve, this time it’s into his bladder. Steve gasps, freezing under Tony as a wave of desperation hits him. It’s not as bad as last night; he doesn’t have to go nearly as bad. But he does need to go, because he hasn’t been to the toilet since that morning. He’s still full, and of course he didn’t forget about it, but Tony can be pretty distracting when he wants to be.

Tony catches on pretty quick, as soon as he pulls back to look at Steve. It might be because Steve can feel his face turning red with a flush that has nothing to do with arousal and everything to do with embarrassment. Or the way Steve had to squirm a little under Tony in order to fend off the wave of desperation.

“Do we need to stop?” Tony asks.

There’s no annoyance or unhappiness in his tone, but Steve wilts a little at the words, and he vehemently shakes his head no. He’s still painfully aroused, he still wants this. He can hold it, it’s fine. He held it for way longer last night, anyway, so he knows he can do this. He doesn’t want to ruin this moment, the first moment they’ve been able to have. Tony pauses a moment, eyes scanning Steve’s face to make sure, before he continues what he was doing before. Steve notices he shifts his hips back down a little more, though, and it has the dual benefit of not rocking into his bladder anymore and pressing them together, cock to cock. They moan together, the sound vibrating against Steve’s skin, and all at once he’s getting close again.

“Tony,” Steve breathes after a little while. “Tony, if you - if you want to do anything else, we’re going to need to stop.”

“What?” Tony pulls back, and Steve can feel his pulse throbbing between his legs and through the mark on his collarbone that he’s sure is darker than the one he left on Tony’s neck.

“I’m - I’m getting pretty close, honey,” Steve admits, eyeing Tony’s arousal hooded eyes and swollen lips.

“Me too,” Tony agrees. “This is okay for tonight. Or at least round one. Yeah?”

Steve laughs shakily and nods as Tony continues moving, but it’s quickly choked back when Tony slides a hand between them to palm Steve through his jeans. At Steve’s nod, Tony unbuttons and unzips the jeans, and slides down the underwear to get a hand around Steve’s bare cock. The feeling of Tony’s hand on him is almost too much. Steve has to close his eyes for a moment.

“Alright?” Tony whispers. Steve just moans. He twists a hand between them, too, to get a hand on Tony. Tony’s wearing sweats, _and no underwear, _which makes it all too easy to slip a hand inside and wrap around Tony’s dick. They stroke each other slowly, too keyed up for anything faster, their breaths mingling in the air.

If Steve thought he was close before, it’s nothing compared to now. Tony’s hand feels amazing on him, and Steve knows it's calloused from working on his machines, but it's still somehow soft and warm around him. His grip is perfect, just a shade too tight like Steve loves, as if Tony knows exactly what he wants. Steve tries to follow the noises of pleasure Tony’s making in order to make it as good for Tony as it is for him, in order to get him as close as Steve is.

“God, Tony, fuck,” Steve curses, biting his lower lip as he gets closer and closer to falling over the edge. “I’m gonna - I’m gonna-“

“Me too, Steve, me too,” Tony gasps. He speeds his hand up, so Steve does too, and Tony keens high in his throat. “Dammit, fuck, I love you, Steve.”

“Love you too, To - Oh!” Steve comes with a shout, not considering for a moment that his neighbors on either side of them might hear. Tony’s not far behind, muffling a loud groan in Steve’s shoulder as his hips spasm into Steve’s hand. They’re both panting as they come down, and Tony winces as he pulls his sticky hand out of Steve’s pants. Steve has to grab his wrist with his own clean hand when Tony goes to wipe it on the bed sheets.

“Did you want to sleep here, or not?” Steve laughs quietly, still out of breath.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony mumbles, blinking sleepily at Steve. “Fuck, that was so good. I think you broke my brain.”

Steve feels a little flutter in his chest at the sight of Tony so soft and pliant in his arms. “C’mon, we can get up and wash our hands and get ready for bed.”

Tony makes a noise of complaint as he climbs off Steve, but heads to the bathroom as directed. Steve takes a moment to make sure his legs will hold him up before standing, legs shaky after such an amazing orgasm. He takes a step towards the bathroom and -

Oh. His bladder is protesting again, and loudly. He needs to go, right now. He shifts uncertainly. He doesn’t want to ask Tony to leave, not after that. He also doesn’t want to take the time to shower and leave Tony alone. He really just wants to cuddle up with his happily sated boyfriend and go to sleep, but he can’t because his bladder is full and his brain is stupid and won’t let him go.

“Steve?” Tony pokes his head back around the door, eyes looking a little more alert than they were a moment before. Maybe that’s why he quickly deciphers what’s wrong. "You have to... go?" 

“I...” Steve trails off, shrugging self-consciously.

“Should I leave?” Tony asks gently.

“No, I - I don’t want you to leave,” Steve mumbles, cheeks feeling hot. “Not after - after that.”

“Right, well... well, I’m just going to run down the hall then. Brucie lives a floor below you and he has an extra toothbrush for when he drags me out of the lab too late and can’t be bothered to walk me back to my own dorm. And I don’t really want to go two nights in a row without brushing my teeth,” Tony says quickly, already heading for Steve’s door. Steve wants to tell him to stay, but he can’t, really, so he lets him go. He doesn’t mention the fact that he knows Tony borrowed his toothbrush just this morning.

Steve quickly rushes into the bathroom to clean off his hand before positioning himself in front of the toilet. He’s able to go in record time, maybe because of the lingering tipsiness or the leftover afterglow from his orgasm, he’s not sure. He’s finally empty, though, just as Tony slides back into his room with a pink toothbrush.

“Sorry for ruining the moment,” Steve says as they stand together at his small sink.

“You didn’t ruin the moment.” Tony’s brow furrows. “The moment is still good. Great. Excellent. My boyfriend and I just gave each other mutual handjobs. I’m ecstatic.”

Steve snorted at Tony, shaking his head a little. “But with my... issue... it means I’ll probably be kicking you out after we do anything sexual for the foreseeable future.”

“Steve.” Tony turns to look at him in the eye instead of through the mirror. He looks stern. “You’re not kicking me out. I’m offering to leave, and I came back, didn’t I? And you can shower afterward sometimes, instead, or - or who knows, maybe one day you’ll feel comfortable enough to -“

Steve cuts him off by shaking his head sharply. “I’ve known Bucky for 15 years, now, and I still can’t go if he’s in hearing distance.”

“Steve,” Tony says gently. “These things take time. And you might never feel that level of comfortable around anyone, let alone me, I know that. I’m not expecting you to wake up one day and be fine pissing in front of me, okay?”

Steve flushes at his words, and Tony softens.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m here for you. I can do whatever you need so that you feel comfortable, okay?” Tony waits for him to nod. Then he leans in, capturing Steve’s mouth in a messy kiss before turning back to the sink to brush his teeth.

They curl up in bed together afterwards, and Steve finds it’s perfect, even with his little interruption. Tony still snuggles into his chest, and Steve still gets to see his expression go soft with sleep. So it all turns out okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading! If you're wondering about Tony's kink, the next two parts is focused on him, so HELLO PISS KINK. Stay tuned for that, I might post the next part later today or tomorrow. Stick with me, I have some plans for this series my dudes. Serious plans. 
> 
> P.S. Title is from the song Kiss It Better by Rihanna


End file.
